Fork in the Road
by Totally-Yatal
Summary: Max recieves a new mission: To kill Fang. BIGGER SUMMARY INSIDE! *NOTE: I am restarting this, so I will be taking down chapters. If you are new to the story, you may read it from the beginning or from the new preface. I reccomend from the NEW preface
1. Chapter 2

**_(I'm in the fumes of my dog right now, so this chapter might be a little weird. UGH! He smells!)_**

**2. Understanding  
**

-

-

"Max are we there yet?" Angel asked me for the twentieth time.

I sighed. "Not yet Angel, we'll be there soon." I answered, clenching my teeth to stop myself from yelling at her "WE'LL GET THERE WHEN WE GET THERE!" Geez! It's fine to ask it maybe once or twice, but twenty times is pushing my sanity limit.

"I think your gonna make Max explode Ange, knock it off." Iggy whispered to her loud enough for me to hear.

I turned to him. "Shut up!" I yelled at him. Oops, I almost slipped over my boiling point. My checks flushed red and I flew a little ahead to hide it.

Fang silently crept up to my side. "You okay?" He asked me.

I almost jumped out of the sky when he asked me. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just have another head ache."

Fang gave me a little look of surprise. "It's been a while since you've had one of those." He said to me. I nodded, realizing how long ago it had been. It had been five years since I had a head-ache like this one. Did it mean that the Voice was going to annoy me a lot more. It only popped up every once and a while now.

"Max?" Nudge interrupted us, "Can we land? I'm tired and _starving!_ I could eat a cow! No, a dinosaur! No! A-"

"Okay Nudge, we get the point." I answered rubbing me temples. I saw a little clearing and motioned to it. We all landed silently, well, except for Nudge who was rambling about how hungry she was.

"WE GET IT NUDGE!" Iggy yelled at her, after she started talking about how she would manage to eat a whole T-Rex. Let me tell you, it wasn't very pretty.

Fang threw a pack of uncooked hot-dogs at her. "Enjoy." He murmured, sitting down. I raised an eyebrow at him, but he just shrugged. Well, he was a lot of help.

"OOH! HOT DOGS!" The Gassman said, trying to snatch the hot dogs from Nudge. I think he's obsessed with these things, it's sometimes a little scary.

"Gassman! Calm down!" Angel said pulling Gazzy onto the floor next to her. "It's just hot-dogs!"

"Hot-dogs give my life meaning." The Gassman muttered. I couldn't help but laugh at that. I was so glad he didn't have a girlfriend, because if he did, he'd be getting a huge smack across his little face.

--

After the little hot-dog crisis, the flock passed out. Not literally, of course, but I swear that Angel almost collapsed of exhaustion. I really hoped that I wasn't working them that hard. If I was then I was a bad leader.

And something was up with Fang. I didn't know what, or what caused it, but he was acting weird. He hardly spoke a word, which wasn't _that _odd but he didn't talk to me was the weird part.

I decided to take first watch, considering that everyone else passed out. I'm sure Fang would have argued though; he probably would have said something like-

"You should have let me take first watch." Yeah, something like that.

I looked up at Fang and smiled. "I thought you where asleep."

"You thought wrong." He answered simply. He sat down next to me and I put my head on his shoulder.

"What was up today?" I asked him sighing. I wanted this to seem like a question I just asked because it just came to my head or something. I didn't want him to know that I had been wondering about it all day.

"What do you mean?" He asked not looking at me. That was odd, he always looked at me. Even when I wasn't looking at him I could feel his gaze on me, which forced me to look at him.

"You seemed...distant. Kind of like, you weren't really there."

"I had a lot on my mind."

I sat up and looked into his eyes. "Like what?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

He sighed. "It was nothing."

"Liar." I accused him. "You hardly looked at me all day, you hardly talked to me, you had a glazed look in your eyes.- And you still do- What's going on?"

He pursed his lips together and stayed quiet, and that gave me a definite reason to believe he was lying. If he wasn't lying, then he wouldn't be acting like this, but since I know him too well, then I know he's lying. The Red-Haired Wonder wouldn't have known that now would she? I frowned at him and turned away. Did he always have to be so stubborn? Oh wait, I already knew that, yes he did, he's Fang for crying out loud.

"Why can't you just tell me?" I muttered, still not looking at him.

He sighed. "Max it was nothing, just let it go." I bit my lip to prevent myself from yelling at him 'TELL ME OR I'LL KICK YOUR BUTT TO NEXT YEAR, MR.ROCK!' And that would have gone over so well with everyone else.

"Fang stop lying to me. Just tell me, I won't be mad if it's something bad." I told him, turning around. It looked like I was getting through the thick ice, but I wasn't quite sure.

"Do you love me?"

--

**_(Sorry it's been a while, I'll write a lot today, I promise! PINKY SWEAR!!)_**


	2. Chapter 3

**_(AGAIN! I have never been in love so I want to apologize again if the love parts are cheesy. I'm trying my best)_**

**3. Better Then That  
**

-

-

That was the most un-Fang like thing that I have _ever _heard him say. Was that what was bothering him all day? That _little _thing? I sat there for a minute, shocked by the question.

"Yes. Of course. You know I do." I said quickly after a while.

Fang just nodded and went quiet again. There went my moment. I sighed and put my head on his shoulder again.

"Why?" I asked after a little while. He just shook his head in response. Of course, complete silence. What a surprise. I ran my finger up his arm, forgetting again what I was asking him about. I didn't remember anything that went on five minutes ago, I didn't remember a bit of the argument, all I knew was that he was here with me, and I promised myself that I would not to let that go.

I lead my finger up his throat, to his face, and traced my hand across his cheek.

"Max..." I heard Angel mumble. There went my moment for the second time that night. My moments weren't with me today where they? I sighed and stood up, letting Fang's hang go.

"What's wrong sweet-heart?" I asked stroking her hair.

"Are you going to leave us?" She mumbled sleepily. That shocked me.

"No, I'm staying here with you guys forever sweety." I answered calmly.

"Are you going to send Fang away?" She asked me. I felt shock run over me. Me? Send Fang away? Never in a million years.

"No. I would never do that." I answered surprised. "Why?" She didn't answer, she just fell back asleep.

I turned around and looked at Fang. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?"

"Would you send me away?" He asked.

I was absolutely shocked that he would ask me something like that. "No. Fang, didn't you believe me when I told Angel I would never send you away?"

"I don't know, you sometimes tell them things that you know aren't true." He said looking away from me.

I stared at him surprised again. "What is going on?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Are you doubting us or something?" Oops. I went too far there.

"What?! No!"

"I mean, didn't you believe me when I told you that I love you?" Shut up Max, shut up!

"Of course I did!" Fang answered, clenching his fists.

"Then what's going on?!" I asked, trying not to yell. I hated getting into arguments like this. We hadn't fought like this since...well...I really didn't remember, but it was defiantly a while!

He didn't say anything, he just looked away from me again, looking into the forest.

"UGH! Why don't you just-" Before I could finish Fang was kissing me. I honestly had no idea how he was so fast about that. I swear, he was on the other side of camp when I started my sentence. I forgot how to breath for a moment, but I didn't care. I loved when he was this close to me. All of my anger flushed out of me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I wanted to hold him there forever, even if the flock was up and staring at us like we where freaks; which we are.

It felt like the kiss ended before it started. But he pulled away all the same. We kept our foreheads touching though, so that the sensation of his skin didn't fade as quickly as it would if he let go without touching me. I looked down at my shoes, feeling my cheeks flare up bright red. He stroked my cheek.

"I don't want to lose you." He whispered.

"You won't." I whispered back looking into his eyes.

We where quiet for what felt like centuries, and I could have honestly stayed like this for that long. As long as he was with me.

"I feel like I don't deserve you." I said quietly after a while.

"You deserve every bit of me. It's me who doesn't deserve you." He said in a low tone, his eyes closed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I'm not good enough for you. I've loved you for so long and I never imagined the day that you would fall in love with me. I guess, somehow, you fell in love with me." He said. That was the closest I had ever heard him admit his feelings to anyone. I liked it.

"Well if that's the case then neither of us deserve each other." I muttered.

He smiled. "I guess so."

"Then together, we form a couple of people who don't deserve each other." I said smiling back.

"That's fine with me." He answered.

"Just promise me one thing?" I whispered.

"Anything."

"You'll love me, no matter what happens."

He opened his eyes. "Forever." He answered.


	3. Chapter 4

**_(fangedwardiggybellamaxnudge...WOO!! GO MICHIGAN!! FLORIDA SUCKS!! I hate it here...Sorry for the random outburst people, I'm better now. Heh...he's the fic now...)_**

**_(And I was thinking about writing a Maximum Ride fan-fic that kind of fallows the storyline of the Notebook. Tell me what you think about that idea!)_**

**4. Josh Hutchinson  
**

-

-

I woke up in Fang's arms, where I had fallen asleep. I looked up to see Fang was already awake.

He looked down at me and smiled. "Morning sleeping beauty." He teased me.

I smiled back and saw the rest of the flock was awake.

"Finally! I thought you went into a coma!" The Gassman said.

"Fang, you used the wrong analagy, it's 'ugly step sister'." Iggy mocked me.

"Shut up." Fang shot at him.

I smiled at Iggy. "You're just jealous because you don't have a girlfriend Ig." I teased sitting up. Fang laughed at him. Iggy dropped his mouth open and I walked over and closed his mouth. "You'll catch flys." He frowned at me and I just smiled sweetly.

"Did the rest of you eat?" I asked. They nodded.

"We had hot dogs!" Gazzy told me. I looked at Fang and raised an eyebrow, trying not to smile. He just looked at me like, "What?"

"Well we should get going then." I said smiling at them. We shot our wings out and jumped into the air. I just loved flying. You really couldn't appreciate it until you actually tried it. It was one of the most truest things in the book. If it was in the book at all. If it was then awesome, I didn't lie.

We were about five miles away from Detroit when we landed. We needed to enter Detroit being somewhat normal, and landing in the middle of a street would be the most abnormal thing anyone could do. And I mean that literally. But thankfully we where smarter then that.

"What's in Detroit again?" Total asked me.

"There's someone we need to meet." I said looking over at Fang. He was looking around the area, probably checking for any sign of danger. He looked over at me and smiled.

The Gassman started walking in front of Iggy backwards. "How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked, lifting his hand up to Iggy's eyes.

"Four." Iggy said certainly.

Gazzy did a fake wince. "Oh, so close. I'm holding up five." He said waving his hand in front of his face.

"No, the thumb doesn't count." Iggy said.

"What are you talking about? The thumb's a finger too." Nudge said, joining in.

"No it isn't" Iggy said.

"Then what is it?" Angel chimed in.

"The thumb, is the thumb, it's not a finger." Iggy said in a matter-of-fact tone.

I sighed. I couldn't believe they still got into little arguments like that. It was so four years ago. Wow, I just sounded like Nudge. Ugh, I've had Nudge influence. Not a good thing.

It took us about fifteen minutes to finally see Detroit.

_Head east. _The voice said. I motioned my head east and the flock fallowed me.

_Okay, what now? _I asked, hoping it wasn't going to bail on me.

_At the next corner go south until you get to the Yule Boulevard. Then when you see the building on the corner, go in. _It directed me. Wow, it never responded when I asked it a question. I felt special.

The building that we stopped at looked like it was really old, but not yet abandonded. Mostly because there was a car sitting outside the building.

_Is this it? _I asked.

_Are you at Yule? _The voice asked.

_Yes._

_Then yes._

We walked into the building to see there wasn't much furniture.

"Is this where we're going?" Nudge asked me. I nodded.

"Are you sure? It looks abandoned." She asked.

"Yes." I breathed. Okay, we where there, where was the person I needed to meet?

"Maximum Ride. It's nice to finally meet you." A voice said. I turned around to the stairs and saw a man standing on them.

"Are you Josh Hutchinson?" I asked nervously.

"That I am." He said smiling. Fang walked up behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist protectively.

"And this must be your flock." He said walking over to us. Fang pulled me closer. "My, there's so many of you." He said clapping his hands together.

"Let me see if I can pick you all out..." He said, examining us. Fang pulled me even closer, if that was possible. I squeezed one of hands to tell him it was okay.

"This must be little Angel," He said, pointing at her, "You're Gazzy," He said, ruffling his hair. "Why do they call you Gassman?" He asked curiously. The Gassman grinned at him.

"You don't want to know." I said quickly before Gazzy could do anything stupid. He looked like he understood and moved on.

"And you're Nudge," He said. "Iggy." He motioned to Iggy.

Then he walked over to Fang and I. Fang's grip grew tighter around me. "Then you must be Fang." He said, getting a good look at his grip around me. He looked like he was getting a careful look at him. "Are you-"

"Hey! What about me? Aren't you going to greet me?" Total asked, interrupting him. For once I was grateful for it.

Josh looked at him and frowned. "I'm sorry, I don't know who you are." He said, looking at Total in astonishment.

"Don't know who I am? _DON'T KNOW WHO I AM?!_ Why I'm the all famous Total! I'm the thing that's keeping all these crazy kids in order! I'm the most important person in all of the flock!" Total exclaimed, outrage. I saw Fang smile, and I couldn't help but giggle a little bit.

Josh stared at him wide eyed. "I'm sorry for my incompetence Total. I had no idea that you where so important." He apologized to Total.

"You better be sorry." He muttered, trotting over to Angel. Iggy and Gazzy burst out laughing.

He walked back over to Fang and I. "Would you mind if I spoke to her?" He asked Fang politely.

"Go ahead." Fang said, not letting go of me. He had no intention of letting go.

Josh hesitated before speaking again. "I mean...privately?"

Fang tensed and gripped me tighter, and closer, if either of those were possible.

I looked up at Fang. "It's okay." I whispered so that Josh couldn't hear me.

"I don't trust him." Fang whispered back, still eyeing Josh.

"It won't be that long." I whispered. "I'll be back before you realize I'm gone."

"I'll realize you're gone when you leave my arms." He said.

I smiled. "I'll be right back." I said. Fang let go of me.

"Thank you." Josh said to Fang. Fang just glared at him.

We walked up the stairs to a small room with a desk and two chairs. "Please," He said, "Sit down."

I nodded and sat down in a very mature way. That felt so weird! I'd never been mature, not once in my entire life. Creepy.

"I see you and Fang are very close." He said, sitting down in the chair behind the desk.

"Very." I agreed, looking out the window.

"We have a new quest for you Maximum." He told me, suddenly serious.

I raised an eyebrow. "Other then saving the world?" I asked.

"Other then saving the world." He said.

"Okay, lay it on me." I said crossing my legs.

"We need you to kill Fang." He told me. I sat there in shock. Me? Kill Fang? Like that would ever happen!

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Very."

"You're not joking at all?"

"No."

"I can't do that!" I said standing up.

"You have to, it's your new mission." He told me.

"Screw my new mission!" I exclaimed.

He walked across the room to me and smeared something across my hand. "You have six months. Fail this, and face death."

"No! I- I-" I looked at my hand. My palm and something black smeared across it. I tried to wipe it off on my jeans but it wouldn't move.

--

**_(Wow this one was long! 1,427 words!)_**


	4. Chapter 5

**_(Sorry for the hold up everyone, I'm trying to finish Brisngr! I'll try to finish it soon!)_**

**5. The Black Spot  
**

-

-

Right as I walked down the stairs Fang was at my side. I felt a lump in my throat when I looked at him. If Josh wanted me to kill Fang, then he would need to do more then smear something black across my hand.

"What happened?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "Lets go guys." I said stalking out of the building.

"What did we miss?" The Gassman asked, walking up in front of me.

"Nothing, he just told me some stuff about saving the world." I mumbled.

"Stuff that made you pissed?" Iggy asked smirking at me. I smacked him upside the head and he just laughed.

Fang shot a look at him. "Shut up idiot." He told him.

"Defensive much." Iggy mumbled. This time we both smacked him.

--

_Kill Fang. _

My eyelids snapped open and I looked around. No one was up with an exception for Fang who was taking watch. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at him. He was completely still, almost like a statue, and he was looking in the opposite direction of me.

_Kill him. He's right there, you could do it in a second. _I heard.

"_No_." I breathed.

Fang looked at me, probably hearing my voice. "What are you doing up?"

I shook my head. It didn't matter why I was up, it only relieved me that I hadn't killed him.

"What did he talk to you about?" He asked.

"I already told you, stuff about saving the world." I said, looking at my feet.

He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah right. What did he _really_ talk to you about. And don't lie to me." He said walking over to me.

I sighed. It was so dang annoying that he knew me so well that he could tell when I was using a little white lie.

"It was nothing." I mumbled.

"Don't lie to me." He said again, kneeling down to my side. He put a hand on my shoulder and I shrugged it off.

_Kill him. _I heard again.

Suddenly I felt an urge, a certain urge to knock Fang out of existence. I didn't want to. The words _"kill him" _rang in my mind before I could bring myself out of my trance.

I looked away from him. "Just let it go." I muttered.

He frowned at me and turned me around. "What going on?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

"Let me go!" I said standing up to get out of his grip.

"If you would just-"

"Fang! I don't want to talk about it!" I said, "Just leave me alone!" No! What was I saying.

Fang sat there for a minute, just looking at me, and then he got up and walked back to his post. He didn't talk to me for the rest of the night. I hated talking to him like that! What had come over me so quickly?

I looked down at my right hand and saw the black spot, still there. I wondered if that was what was telling me to kill him. I wondered if it was taking over me.

I just didn't want to hurt him. It would kill me if I did. And something was telling me to.

I had to get him away from me as soon as I could.


	5. Chapter 6

**6. A New Opportunity  
**

-

-

Fang and I kept our distance the next day and it felt like torture. I hated being not in his arms or at his side, it was the perfect defenation of torture. Okay, call me a Fang addict if you must but I needed him.

The entire day I kept hearing, _Kill him _or _Kill Fang. _The urge was too strong for me to resist, and it felt like I was being ripped apart; part of me wanted to kill him, the other part would be killed if he died.

"What happened last night, did you guys get into a fight?" Iggy asked last night, and I wasn't sure if he was making fun of us or actually concerned, so I slapped him upside the head.

"Why does everyone hit me?" He complained, rubbing were I smacked him.

"Because you deserve it." I answered, flying back to where I was.

We were headed back to my mom's house because someone was there for some information or something. No one really told us much, so we had no idea what the heck was going on.

We landed in my mom's backyard at about noon and was immedeatly greeted by Ella.

"Hi! How are you guys?" Ella asked hugging us.

"Good." I answered.

"Okay, Mom and Jeb are in the living room, you should go in there. Like now." She told us, ushering us inside.

Wait...Jeb was here? Since when was Jeb here? He wasn't supposed to be here. Then I started to panic. What was going on? Was Ella and my mom in danger? Had I finally done it.

I looked at my flock and they showed no sign of distress. Actually, the showed no sign of _anything. _

We entered the living room and just as Ella said, Mom and Jeb were waiting for us. Mom was the first to get up and hug me, fallowed by Jeb. But I just stuck my hand out to shake his hand. I still hadn't gotten over the whole "betraying the flock" thing yet.

"Why are you here?" I asked Jeb snidely

"We need you to do something for us." Jeb told me, ignoring my tone.

I took a quick glance at Fang. He looked like he was fighting himself about something, and I wanted more then anything to go over to his side and hold his hand.

"Then spit it out." I said, crossing my arms.

"Well, something has come up in Santa Cruz, and we need one of you, one of the older kids would be best, to disguise yourself as a college student and do some under cover work to see what the school and ITEX is up to." Jeb told us.

This was it, my one and only chance to get Fang away from me, so that he would be safe.

"We'll let you guys decide who's going." Mom said, pulling Jeb into the other room.

We were all quiet for a minute, and it made me wonder what was going through their minds.

"Well, obviously Angel can't go." Iggy said, breaking the scary silence.

"Yeah..." The Gassman said next.

_Kill him._

"I think that Fang should go." I said quickly and without thinking.

Everyone looked at me and I suddenly felt like an outsider. My breathing kicked up a notch.

"Why?" Nudge asked.

"Well, I think that Fang would be good for the job, he's quiet, and he's good at sneaking around. He would blend right in with everyone." I nearly babbled. Ugh, fifteen years of hanging our with Nudge finally took it's toll on me

_Kill him._

"Okay." Fang said. It was the first thing he had said all day. When I heard his voice my heart almost broke.

I looked at the rest of the flock and they were still eyeing me.

_Kill him. _

The rest of the flock nodded as I felt my heart pound about twice as fast in my cheast and my breathing sped up.

I excused my self and almost ran outside. Once I could see the side of the house I leaned my back against the wall and slid my back down until I could fell the ground beneath me.

I put my head in my hands and let out a few shuddering breaths. I took my face away and looked at my right hand. The spot was still there. When would it go away? I wiped my hand on my jeans and it didn't even fade a little bit. The eerie spot just stayed on my hand as a constant reminder of what terrible deed I was forced to do.

A shadow was suddenly cast over me and I looked up to see Fang. I didn't know what to do, I wasn't sure if I should turn him away or take him in my arms and kiss him; so I just stared at him. We stared into each others eyes for what felt like years.

I stood up and hugged Fang, even knowing it was dangerous. At first, he was a little tense, but then he hugged me back, and I felt like crying.

_Kill him. **Now. **_

My arms wrapped around his neck and I suddenly jumped back.

"Fang...I." I didn't finish my sentence. I just jumped up into the air and left him standing there.


	6. Chapter 7

**_(IT'S FROM THE FANGSTER'S P.O.V!! YAY!)_**

--

**7. Relations  
**

-

-

"Fang...I." She back away, looking scared, and lept up into the air, leaving me behind again. She hadn't done that in four years. What was going on that I didn't know about? I didn't move, I just watched her fly off into the night sky.

What had I done that set her off like that? Or what did the Josh guy do to her yesterday? If he hurt her in some way that she didn't have the heart to tell me about it I would kill him.

Iggy came outside. "What happened this time?" He asked, watching her fly off.

"I don't know." I admitted. I had absolutely no idea about what was going on inside her mind. I wish did.

"She'll be back. She doesn't hate you or anything." Iggy said, punching my shoulder. I just nodded. I hoped he was right. I didn't know what I would do if she hated me. The world could end and nothing would be as bad as her hating me.

"Hey, you know Ella?" He said changing the subject.

"Hm, I don't know, is that the one that's Max's sister?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah...What do you think about her?" He asked next. _Wait what? Oh. OH!_

"I don't know. I really don't think of her." I answered, looking at where Max had flown off to.

He sighed. "You're no help." He murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing."

I sighed. "God Iggy, what do you want me to tell you? She's nice, she's funny, now WHAT?"

"I think a like her...like...a lot?" Iggy muttered.

Wow, um...WOW. That was something new.

Total ran outside, "GUYS! WEIRD MONSTER THINGS!! INSIDE!"


	7. Chapter 8

**_(Sorry it's been a while, I got grounded and couldn't go on the computer!)_**

**_(I also want you people to go onto Youtube, and type in Evey Reborn and click on the first video that comes up. I was listening to it the entire time I was writing. LISTEN TO IT WHILE READING!!!)_**

**8. Breathing Space**

-

-

We ran inside and nothing was different, everyone was as they were before.

"Total-" I started

"Since you both are in here one of you can make me a sandwich." He interrupted me. He just called us in here for a sandwich? That's all he wanted? Oh, I was going to kick his-

"Fang don't hurt Total! He's just hungry! One of you make him a sandwich." Angel said entering the room and picking up Total protectively.

Total looked at me. "Well!" He said referring to what Angel had told us. "Go on!"

I looked at Iggy. I was not making a dog a sandwich. Iggy groaned when he saw me.

"Do it Ig." I murmured, pointing to the kitchen. Iggy groaned and stomped into the small room. It was kind of funny. You never see a guy making a sandwich for a dog.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I looked around, I should have been heading back by now, but should I really? I had managed to escape without harming Fang at all, why head back and completely screw it all up?

I felt a few rain droplets fall onto my nose and looked up at the sky. The twilight's **_(FRIGGEN LOVE THAT BOOK!) _**purplish sky was turning black with the large cloud over head.

_Well? Should I turn back or land? _I thought when I heard the first pound of thunder. Lighting struck down about fifteen feet away from me. _I'll land. _

I shot down to the ground, avoiding all possible ways of being hit but the blots of white lighting. There was a little clearing and I took my chances and landed.

But I wasn't alone, I was far from it.

"Maximum, quit wasting time and kill him, you only have a month left." I familiar voice said to me. I looked to my side and realized who it was: Josh. His dark hair hung over his face by the rain, and he looked at me with fire in his eyes.

"Why are you making me do this?"

He laughed a little, "Don't you understand yet Maximum? I'm not the one that's forcing you to do this. I'm just part of the bigger picture." He purred. Ugh, the big picture! I hated the big picture!

"What does killing Fang have to do with anything?" I cried, looking up at the sky.

"You'll understand in time." Josh told me. "Do it soon, or bad things will happen to you. Something as pretty as you, Maximum, shouldn't go to waste so horribly." He disappeared as quickly as he appeared, leaving me in the rain, alone, cold, and miserable.

Three people appeared in his place, staring at me hungrly. They had to be mutants, because they tackled me to the ground, and came at me with a knife.

The one that wasn't holding me down walked forward. He smiled at me was pearl-white teeth.

"Listen, and this won't happen to you again." He said taking a knife from his pocket.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Fang, do you know when Max is coming back?" Nudge asked me for the fifteenth time.

"No Nudge." I said trying not to rip out her vocal cords.

"I think she's in trouble." Angel whispered, looking at her feet.

"Why?" Gazzy asked her.

"I have..._a feeling. _Something's going to happen to her. If not now, then soon." Angel told us. How did she know this? Was she physic or something?

"Angel?" I asked. "Did you happen to see it by any chance?"

She looked up at me. "Kind of..."

Max was going to get hurt? By what? And where was she? Was it that Josh guy again? Oh God, if anything thing happens to her...

"Angel, do you know where she was?" I asked, trying not to shake.

"She was in a clearing, and it was raining outside." She told me. I looked out the window. It _was_ raining. She can't have been far then.

"I'll be right back, stay here." I told them, they nodded.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The guy with the knife grinned and leaned down near me. He put the knife at my side, only a few inches from my spine, and ripped all the way to my stomach. He had it so deep that I couldn't see the blade. But it hurt like hell.

I didn't scream, I didn't want to bring any attention. And if Fang was looking for me, then my scream would make it a heck of a lot easier to find me.

Blood spilled out of my wound, and when I looked around to kick their butts, they were gone, there was no sign of them. The only trace of them left of the knife, and it was in my hands. How did they manage to do that without me noticing?

Then I suddenly couldn't breathe, it was like I was drowning in my blood. **_(And yes, I kind of got that idea from Twilight) _**And I knew this was the end.

I was going to die.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was almost impossible to see anything, even with my hawk like eyesight, through the rain. Since she wasn't flying, it would only make it a heck of a lot harder to find her.

I saw a clearing and landed to check it out. The rain poured down harder.

But she was there. I could see her as clear as day. It was like it was raining everywhere but on her. That's how clearly I saw her.

"Max!" I called, running over to her. I knelt down to her side and turned her over. I saw a knife in her hand.

"Max what were you..." I didn't finish the question, because a puddle of crimson liquid beneath her told me what had happened. She cut herself. Her entire left side was a deep red cut, reminding me of when Ari had shredded my side.

The wound was deep, it looked like the entire blade had been shoved into her side.

_Stop the bleeding! _I thought to myself over and over again. But I didn't know how. I tried to remember what Max did when Ari shredded my side. She cut some pieces of a shirt and put them on the wound. But I didn't have time to do that. This cut was much, much more deep. Then something totally unexpected happened.

I started to panic.

I took off my jacket and put it on her side. I pressed down lightly on the wound. This wasn't going to do it, she needed to go to the hospital. But I had no idea where a hospitial was.

Which brought up option B: Dr. Martinez. That would have to do. I picked Max up and flew at top speed back to the house.


	8. Chapter 9

**_(And I started writing a book! It's called The Waiting and it's NOT a fanfiction! If you want me to send you the chapters then I will!! JUST DON'T STEAL IT FROM ME!! I'll put a little copy write thing!)_**

**_(I'm skipping all th hospitital stuff and going straight to Max's point of view. GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!)_**

**9. Lights**

-

-

I woke up looking at a white light. Everything was white. White sheets, white pillow, white light, even my shirt was a whitish color. But there was one thing that stood out, it was right next to me: Fang. He was sitting next to me, holding my hand. His face looked worried, concerned, tired and even fearful. He must not have slept for a few days. He wasn't looking at me he was staring at something else, unmoving, like a statue. A perfect, brilliant statue that could take anyone's breath away.

I looked my other arm and saw an I.V sticking through it. No, I.V's, needles, anything that scientists use freak me out. I reached my other hand that was in Fang's to pull out the I.V.

"No." He said, grabbing my hand again before I could even get my it across my side. **_(Yes, Twilightish okay?)_** I looked at him. He looked a lot more tired then I thought he looked before. How long had I been out? Days? Weeks?

"How'd I get here?" I asked drowsily.

"I found you after Angel said that she had a 'feeling' that something was going to happen to you." He told me. I could tell that something was bothering him, but I didn't know what.

We were silent for a little bit, and I honestly didn't know what to say. I didn't want to give anything away to him, but I wanted to tell him everything. Another dilemma of Maximum Ride.

"Fang..." I started, but I didn't know what to say next. He looked at me, wanting me to say something. "I'm sorry." Was all I could whisper.

He looked at me confused. "For what?" He asked.

"For everything, for how I've been acting the last few days. I want to tell you everything but I can't." My voice broke on the last word. I was realizing then that I was losing him. Every step that I took for him to be safe took him farther away from me. "I just don't want to lose you."

"I thought I already did." He said in a low whisper. "The way you've been acting...I thought I did something." I bit my lip, I felt so bad. "And then a few days ago, when I was looking for you, and I found you in the field...I thought you were dead. I didn't know what to do. I thought it was all over." My heart broke in two. I couldn't believe that I put him through all of that.

"I need to-"

"MAX!" Angel cried when she entered the room.

"OMG MAX!" Nudge squealed, following Angel.

"What's wrong with you? How could you cut yourself like that?" Iggy scolded me. Wow, Iggy scolding me. Iggy actually being serious! That's a first.

"I didn't." I murmured.

"Yes you did, Fang found you with the knife in your hand." Gazzy told me.

I told them what happened, checking every now and again to make sure no one was coming in. I left out the bit about Josh though, and I tried to keep down the gore for the little ones.

"You...got...attacked?" Was all Fang said.

Then a doctor walked in, and at the moment we all realized who it was.

Anne Walker.


	9. Chapter 10

**_(SO SORRY It's BEEN A WHILE!! But on the bright side, I finished Brisingr!)_**

**10. Anne  
**

-

-

I wasn't hallucinating, she was really there, standing right in front of all of us. Anne turned around and closed the door.

"Max, Nick, Jeff, Tiffany-Crystal, Zephyr, Ariel, it's good to see you all again." She said smiling.

"What do you want?" I spat at her.

She looked at me and cocked her head to the side. "Last time I checked, it was Nick in the bed, and you next to him." She said.

"Get out of here Anne." Fang said with venom in his voice. Scary.

"Don't you want to know why I'm here?" She asked in a sweet tone, reminding me of a horror movie where the killer tried to lure the people into his trap...But doesn't that happen in every movie?

"No, now get out." Fang said again, standing up.

Anne looked at Fang thoughtfully. "Can you give Max and I a minute to talk?" She said ever so sweetly again.

"No."

I looked at Anne trying to figure out what she wanted to talk to me about, but then I realized it.

"It will only be a minute, I'll talk to her, and once I walk out you can come back in. Done?"

"Done." I said.

Fang looked at me surprised. "What? No! Undone!"

I looked at him. "I know what I'm doing. If something happens then you can come back in." I murmured. He didn't budge. "Please?"

"No."

I sighed in frustration. "Fang. It will only be a minute." I said, trying to convince him that nothing would happen. "I'll be fine. You can leave me alone for a minute can't you?"

"Last time I did I almost lost you." He said.

I bit my lip and looked at Anne. "Guys, can you give me and Anne a minute to talk?"

Iggy looked at me. "Why?"

"Just a minute please?" I asked. Iggy nodded and motioned the rest of the flock to follow him, but Fang didn't move. Iggy pulled Fang up and out of the room.

When I was sure that they weren't listening I looked at Anne seriously.

"Talk." I said.

"Max, stop wasting time. You need to kill him before it's too late. We'll have to take your life in return." Anne said.

"My life is not nearly as important as his!" I growled, trying to sit up.

Anne let out a little laugh. "Are you kidding? Your life is more valuable then all of their lives combined!"

"Yeah? Well not to me!"

She sighed. "You need to do it. Soon."

Anne got up and left me. I watched her walk away and felt like crying. I couldn't go on. If I didn't send him off to college soon, then I would have to leave. Or maybe, just maybe, I should leave once I know he's in college. That would make things easier.

Fang was first to walk into the room. And he didn't look to happy.

"What did she want?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "It was nothing."

He looked at me frustrated. "Why can't you just tell me what's going on?"

"Fang I want to I just that-"

"Just that what? You're bound to secert code telling you that you can't tell me anything?"

"No! I can't tell you?"

"Why?"

"Fang, I want to. I want to tell you everything that has happened to me, but I just can't!"

The rest of the flock walked into the room.

"When is Fang going?" Total asked. Funny, I didn't know dogs were aloud in hospital rooms.

I thought about it, then I declared it with myself.

"In three days."


	10. Chapter 11

**11. Three Days Fly  
**

-

-

I was in the hospital for about two more days, then Jeb and Mom were able to convince them that I was fine again. The doctors examined me thoroughly, and twice, before they finally decided that I was fine. Then it moved smoothly from there, they just let me out. In only two days.

Which ment he was leaving in one day.

God, why did I have to be so stupid and say that he was leaving in three days? And why did he have to agree with me? I couldn't believe that I had only one more day to either break the ice with him, or hurt him so that he wouldn't want me anymore. But I didn't want to do that either.

_He's probably going to find a girlfriend, get married to her, and have three kids and name them Wyatt, Rose, and Gage. _I thought bitterly to myself looking at him. Angel looked at me confused.

_Are you getting a little jealous already Max? _The voice chimed in, giving me a small migraine. I winced at the pain.

"You okay?" Fang asked almost instantly, following my wince.

"I'm fine." I muttered standing up and walking out of the room...And he followed.

"Why won't you tell me what's going on?" He asked grabbing my arms.

"Because there's nothing to tell you, Fang." I said, trying to pull out of his grasp.

"Don't lie to me! That's all you've been doing lately, lying! Why can't you just tell me what's going on?"

I looked down at the floor and thought. What was I supposed to tell him?

"Why can't you just let it go?" I shot back to him.

"Because I want to know why you've been avoiding me! I want to know what I did to you that is making you act like this." I was taken aback. He...Thought he did something? He thought it was his fault for me acting like this.

"Fang, it's not your fault." I said, using a more gentle tone.

"Then what's going on?"

"Fang it doesn't-"

"No! Don't tell me it doesn't matter again! Because it does!" He started again.

"It's really no big deal." I insisted.

He glared at me, and I prepared to be yelled at. But he didn't say anything, not one word. Instead he pulled me into his arms and kissed me. At first I wanted to fight it, but those feelings started to sink away. I felt my back lightly hit a wall and intwind my fingers in his hair. We pulled away for a moment to breathe, but then our lips met a second time. He had me closer now, and I had a feeling something was going to happen. And something did, but not what I thought or wanted to happen.

_Kill him, now. He's in your grasp. _

I pulled away quickly and stared at him scared. I stood there for a second staring at him, but then turned away and ran outside.

And then there were hours left.


	11. Chapter 12

**12. Again  
**

-

-

I didn't bother chasing after her. She didn't want me. I would only be making it worse by running after her, I knew that. But god I wanted to. I wanted to chase after her, I wanted to kiss her again. But that didn't seem to help, it never did.

I slid down the wall. What was I doing wrong? How did I hurt her so badly? She probably didn't even give a damn what happened to me. That must have been why she was avoiding me, she didn't want me anymore. Or maybe ever.

All those times she said she loved me, all those times she kissed me, it meant nothing. She never really cared did she? I felt so stupid for believing, that even for a second, she loved me. Someone like her shouldn't waste their time on someone like me. It was worthless. She wouldn't gain anything from it. I couldn't even give her half of the things she deserved. She deserved more then what she's gotten in this lifetime.

Over and over, day after day, I fell for her. Over and over I lied to myself that she loved me. I realized then that she never would. Never had, never will.

If she chose me to go off to Santa Cruz and fake being a college student, then fine, I would. If it made her happy I would. I'd do anything to keep her happy, even if it meant staying away from her for the rest of my life. Though it would probably kill me I would do it. Like I said, I'd do anything.

Iggy walked over to me. "What happened this time?" He asked sighing.

I shrugged.

"Oh come on, you know what happened."

I shook my head. "No, I honestly don't. One minute I was kissing her, the next she's running away."

"You actually got away with kissing her this time? Well, that's better." He said.

I stood up. "No it's not. Something is wrong with her. Either I did it, or that Josh guy did."

Iggy sighed. "Dude, you really shouldn't blame yourself, it probably wasn't your fault." **_(Ha ha, DUDE!! sorry, hyper)_**

I shot a look at him and remembered he was still basically blind. "How do you know?"

"Because I'm Iggy and I'm smart." He said smirking.

_Yeah, right._


	12. Chapter 13

**_(Sorry it's been so long!!! I need to update on all of my stories ASAP!!!)_**

**13. Last Time  
**

-

-

I needed to go back. He was leaving, today, soon. I needed to say goodbye, though it might kill me. I wasn't sure if I could handle watching him fly away, alone. Of course, I knew that it would be hard enough not to jump on top of him and choke the life out of him.

No. I didn't want him to die. I didn't want to hurt him like that. I didn't want to hurt the rest of the flock like that either. What would happen even if I did? For sure they would want me gone, and I'd be alone. Right then something clicked in my brain. _Alone. _That is what I needed! I needed to be alone to keep them all safe! Why hadn't I thought of that before?

_Max, head back. _The original voice ordered.

_Oh, welcome back. Thanks for helping me out by the way. You do such a fabulous job! _I greeted it, sarcastically.

_You can't go off alone, just yet. _It told me.

I felt anger build up inside of me. _Why not? _

_Because, you just need to stay with the flock, just for a little while longer. Believe me Max, it will make things better. _

_No! No it won't! Do you think that I'll be able to leave them once I'm back with them? _

_No I don't. _It said next. _But I know that- _

_"SCREW YOU!" _I shouted into nothing, feeling like a complete idiot. I took out my cell phone and looked at the time, knowing he would be leaving soon. _5:40 pm _it told me. I sighed in defeat. I couldn't let him go without saying goodbye.

_Have I ever told you I hate you, Voice? _

_Maybe once. _

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Ew! Gassman! Don't eat the spider!" Nudge shrieked in disgust.

He cackled a little and picked it up. "Iggy dared me." He told her grinning.

"Yeah but...It's a spider! What if it's poisonous?" Angel asked. "Don't do it!"

"You can't back down on a dare, Ange." Iggy told her grinning.

"Yes you can! Easily! Gazzy, put it down!" Angel insisted.

"NEVER!"

"Gazzy," I started. "Just put the spider down."

He frowned and looked at the little thing. "Fine." He murmured, putting it down.

Iggy glared at me, "You're no fun."

"Did that just occur to you?"

Iggy looked a little surprised, "Yes...I think it actually did."

I rolled my eyes and stood up, walking over to the window. _Come on Max. _I thought. _Come back. _

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I landed in the backyard and looked inside. _Max, you idiot. _I thought. _You won't be able to leave them now. _

They walked outside, and it made me realize that he was leaving, _now._I walked over to them and saw Iggy give Fang a sort of "told you so" kind of look. I was sure that he was flying, which gave me a good idea to go in the opposite direction that he would be going.

To break a very long-I wasn't sure how long actually this went on, probably shorter then I thought- story short, they said their goodbyes, hugs and all, and he made his way over to me. I wasn't sure what I should do, hug, kiss, wave, shake his hand, because I knew it was over. I didn't want it to be, but it was. We looked into each others eyes for a long time, and eventually, one of us nodded, it was so hard that I only remember the pain of watching him go.

He walked away from me, slung his backpack over his shoulder, and waved one last time. He shot open his wings, and then I remembered something.

The letter.

"Fang! Wait!" I called, running over to him. And to my relief, he did.

I stopped when I was about a half foot away from him and looked at him. There were so many things running through my mind; what to do, what to say, how to react if the _other _voice popped up right now, but I knew I needed to do this, before it was too late. I hugged him, holding him close so that he wouldn't notice when I slipped the note into his backpack. I didn't want to move, I loved being able to feel him again, to feel close to him again.

But that was about to end.

I released my arms from him, and stared at him, still staying close. "Be safe." I whispered. I opened my mouth to add 'I love you' but I knew that would make things even more complicated then they already were.

He looked at me, and I could tell that he wanted to know what I was going to say, but he nodded, knowing he would get nothing from me. I took a step back and watched him leap into the air, his gracefulness taking my breath away.

With tears in my eyes, I turned around and walked away.


	13. Part 2: After You Exodus

**_(AAAH!!!! PART 2!! Thank you readers for reading, and thank you commenters for commenting, telling me what you thought, etc. And thank you to subscibers, favoriters (stories AND authors)!! I would have never continued this without your support!!! :D)_**

-

-

**Part 2: After You Exodus**

_"Here in the shadows  
I'm safe  
I'm free  
I've no where else to go but,  
I cannot stay where I don't belong"_

-Exodus, _Evanescence_

-

-

**PREFACE:**

-

-

Loneliness was nothing compared to what I felt. I was alone, empty, hollow, and only god knows how many other things I felt then. It was like a piece of me had been ripped away, and only half of me was left, bleeding, longing to be at her side. Nothing compared to being half alive, and I couldn't do anything about it.

Whatever I did to hurt her, I'd take it back. I'd do anything to be near her again, even if it meant risking my, and her, mission. I'd even kill myself if it meant that I could see her one more time.

But would she even care about that? Would she still remember me when I was gone, or would I be nothing more then an old friend? I wanted to be more then that to her I wanted to be what she was to me. My air, my life, my reason, my everything.

Sometimes, love doesn't cut it.


	14. AUTHORS NOTE! REEEEEEEEEAD!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

-

-

Okay, so obviously I haven't been updating on any of my stories lately. I'm sorry for that, I've been a little busy- like with trying out new thing and such- but I found my way back! I wasn't going to leave you guys hanging!

The real reason for me leaving this little note, interruping our happy (--happy XD) story because I want your opions. I was considering restarting the whole story. It'll still have the same basic (very basic...) plot, but I'm thinking about improving it a bit. I was looking over the writing, and I'm not very proud of it. I may also do the same thing to my other story Linked.

Leave a comment or message me, telling me if you think I should rewrite it. You don't have to send me a three page essay about why you think I should or should not, leave at least a yes or no. I wasn't going to change it without your permission. :)

Tell me soon, okay?

-Cassy (Totally-Yatal)


	15. The LAST Authors note! for now

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

-

-

Yo all,

This is going to be the last author's note I do before restarting the story! Be grateful! XD Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I will be taking down every single chapter that I have written up to this point and redoing them. I'm far too lazy to re-make a whole knew story for it.

Right now, I'm on vacation and won't be back home until Sunday, so expect the new chapters on Sunday-Tuesday. I'm so sorry I've been lagging guys, I feel really really bad. . But hopefully, I will get back in the zone and take time off of Max-Dan-Wiz to work here! If I do not, leave messages for me telling me to update! You guys control how fast this story goes.

I had some more ideas for fanfictions, like V for Vendetta and stuff, and may post those after I finish some here.

Expect More Soon!

-Cassy (Totally-Yatal)


	16. Part 1: Tear Me Down, NEW Preface

**_(( Never mind, this goes up NOW! ))_**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Maximum Ride, why would I be writing a fanfiction?**

**-**

**-**

**SUMMARY:**

Max and Fang's are closer than ever now, but after visiting someone the Voice told her to see she finds out that her new mission is to kill Fang. At first she thinks of it as no problem, something she can drop when she wants. But boy is she wrong. Soon enough, her mind is filled with thoughts and urges, willing her to make the killer blow. And it hurts her, so much that she thinks she can't even breathe near him. Max later discovers that if she does not get rid of him, her life will be taken in his place. The only way for her to resist, to be able to stay away, is if he is away from her. And luckily, Jeb gives her this chance. But will being thousands of miles away stop her from completing her dark task?

**_(( WARNING AND NOTE ( I'm too lazy to do both XD): Yes, I suck at summaries and this is going to be a little darker then I had planned before. Also, if you are just joining the story (and failed to read the authors notes -.-) I am restarting this. I can see I changed the plot a bit, can't you? ))_**

-

-

**PART 1: Tear Me Down**

_"Don't tear me down; w__hat's left of me  
__You've opened a door now,  
__Don't let it close."_

-All I Need, _Within Temptation _

**-**

**-**

**PREFACE:**

-

-

I stared into the mirror trying to think of something, anything, to let me go. My deep brown eyes were tired and willed me to sleep. But I couldn't. Sleepless nights were the only thing that stopped me from doing what I was told. The only way to block my mind, and keep it somewhat controlled, though the dark thoughts still lingered. I didn't care what happened to me, but what happened to him was a different story.

I couldn't even count how many times I wished I could wrap my fingers around his neck and choke the living daylights out of him anymore. I couldn't remember how many times I wished to end his life, to make the pain go away. The only thing that stopped me, was me. Though my mind commanded me to end him, my heart told me otherwise. This was the one thing that Maximum Ride truly wasn't sure she could do. I know, shocking.

I lift my hand and glared at the smokey Black Spot for ages. It had to go away sometime, that I knew. Maybe after I was gone it would finally leave me, or after he was. I shook my head and closed my eyes. Every moment I spent with him now, something thought to me: _Kill him. _I had to restrain myself every day from killing that man I loved that was always near me, breathing deep and steadily.

Suddenly I opened my eyes and stared impassively at my weary self. Then my face twisted into a scowl and lifted my fist, swinging it as hard as it could and shattering the mirror into tiny shards. I felt a warm liquid escaping my hand but ignored it, knowing it was just blood.

Then I noticed something black dripping onto the counter. I frowned and ran my finger through it. Could it be...Blood? I glanced at my hand and went wide eyed as I realized that my theory of the black liquid was correct.

The Black Spot had turned my blood black.

**_(( EXPECT MORE SOON!! :) ))_**


	17. Chapter 1

**_(Oh yes, the over due updating has happened :D )_**

**1. One Morning**

-

-

It was the most perfect morning that I had ever encountered. The flock was safe, we hadn't been attacked all day, we were all together, oh yeah, and did I mention safe? I was taking the final watch of the night- Well er, morning now. _I_ s_hould do this more often._ I thought as I watched the sunrise. It was one of the most beautiful things I had even seen. The sky was sprayed with light shades of pink, orange, yellow, and blue. It made me wonder why the sky couldn't always look like this. _Oh yeah, because the sun only rises once a day. Bummer._

"Morning," Fang said wrapping his arms around me. I jumped a little and spun around to face him. Where the hell did he come from? He had just been asleep, way over there, like almost on the other side of camp. He was always so silent, almost like he was a ghost. Or a ninja. A ghostly ninja. Ha, ha, ha...Shut up, I was tired.

I regained my composure tousled my hair. "Morning," I sighed turning to the sunrise again.

He smirked at me with a cocked eyebrow, probably because of my jump that happened only moments ago only moment ago. "Scare you?" He asked. I stuck my tongue out at him and he chuckled, pulling me onto his lap. I shifted my weight in his arms, trying to find a comfortable situation for both of us. His skin was warm, taking the night chill away from me. "You're cold," He murmured, rubbing my right arm briskly.

I shrugged. "And you're warm. Isn't it strange how we are both so observant?" Sarcasm. If you have learned anything from me, (Which I sort of hope you haven't, you'd probably end up in trouble) it would be how to be sarcastic. I am the Queen of Sarcasm. Fang smiled at this, taking my breath away. He always seemed to do that with his infrequent smiles that usually caught me off guard. I really hoped it wasn't just me who's breath was caught in her throat every time he flashed his whites...Then again, I'd prefer the affect to be over me rather then Iggy.

But Max, what is this? You and Fang, all snuggled up next to each other? Is this what I think it is? Why yes reader, yes it is indeed...Unless you have some strange idea that we're back in Antartica and trying to protect each other from the cold. No, no, no, we were_ not_ going back there _ever_again. Way too cold. What was really going on was much better, and well, it was us. The two of us. Together. You know, two halves create one whole? Well, sort of like that, I mean, we were a couple now (I refused to use the words b--friend and g---friend. I completely hated labels, they just made things sort of awkward in my opinion). We were closer then ever now, and it wasn't a bad thing. The world wasn't crashing down, we weren't weird around the flock, it was pretty good. I didn't understand how before I thought that he would make things a whole lot more complicated. Me and my paranoia, go figure.

I smiled and leaned my head against his hollow shoulder; Fang rested his head on mine. Now, I know very well that nothing is perfect, but well...This was pretty damn close to it. Between the colorful sky that splashed and clashed many quite well, to the body that I leaned against, I wanted time to stop right here. We were all safe, unharmed, and right now was just too romantic- And no, I am not becoming one of those mushes who sits there and reads her romance novels and fantasize over the hot _fictional_ guy in the book. I had my own fairy tale.

Ooh, Max, how cliche. Maybe I am becoming a mush.

I abruptly turned to face Fang. He blinked as I did so, his dark eyes looking slightly confused. After peaking over his shoulder to look at the others I finally said, "Let's go do something."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Like what? The flock will be up soon."

I traced my slender finger up his arm strong arm. Though his muscles didn't stick out like a football player's they were definitely there. And he was most likely stronger then a football player. "We don't have to go very far..." I murmured.

Now Fang looked interested and curious. Score. He gave me a look that repeated his earlier question: _'Like what?'. _Score number two.

I shifted myself out of his lap and stood up. "C'mon," I said, grabbing his hand and pulling on it, my feeble attempt to get him on his feet.

"Where?"

I rolled my eyes, but there was a smile on my face. "Just follow me. Its not like I'm going to get you eaten or something."

As he stood up he continued to carry the look of confusion, and that was just amusing enough to get me running. I jumped over Iggy's sleeping body, then Angel's, and I was running through the trees. My feet crushed the leaves beneath me, making it obvious to which direction I was running in. I heard Fang behind me and smiled, speeding up. I wasn't running away like I used to, I was running away to keep him interested. What was my motive? Well, if he could catch me, then maybe,_ just maybe_, he'd get what he wanted.

Time passed by quickly. For all I knew, I minute could have been ten. I wasn't tired yet, but I needed to find a place to stop. A place for him, a place that we would still remember in a few years. Some place perfect, some place special, some place beautiful, like him. I didn't know exactly what I was looking for besides that. It just had to be perfect. I saw a little clearing and knew that it was right. I burst through the bushes glanced around quickly. The trees surrounded it quite well, and the grass reached to about my knees. Because it was fall there were multicolored leaves scattered across it. I was right, it was great, but hey, when was I ever wrong? When I realized I didn't hear footsteps in the rustling leaves I looked around and he wasn't there. I frowned. Where-?

Before I could even finish asking myself where he was tackled- Oh, I'm sorry,_glomped_(Nudge claims that to be the proper term). We fell into the long grass together and laughed. Eventually the laughter subsided and we were just staring into each others eyes. His midnight eyes. They weren't unreadable anymore; they were warm and stared back at me softly. My breath caught in my throat. I wanted him. I wanted him_ so bad._

We just stared at one another for minutes on end. I took in every detail about him that I could, so that I may remember it later. His not-long-but-not-short hair hung down from his head, framing his olive toned face where a subtle smile lay. The smile was ever greater in his eyes. And before I knew it, we were kissing, I mean serious lip-lock. No words were spoken, nothing to make this romantic or charming, we just did it. It was just from staring at each other that we knew what to do.

I locked my fingers in his hair and rolled him over so that I was on top of him. He had his arms wrapped around my waist, to get in closer, and I liked it. This...This was very good. I tilted my head to deepen the kiss and parted my lips slightly, enough for a gateway for him to get in. His tongue licked my lips and I moaned out of pleasure lightly. It was moments like these that I cherished. We only got be this close every once and a while, which was sort of suckish. Because I knew that we both enjoyed this. We enjoyed each others presence, it was like we were made for each other. And who knew? Maybe we were, the School did some crazy stuff to us.

But too bad this didn't last much longer.

"_Max? Fang!_Where are you guys?" I heard Gasman holler._ Aw, already? Can't you just sleep just a little bit longer?_

_Nope!_ Angel's cheery thoughts entered my head. I sighed. Of course not.

It seemed as though Fang might have done the same thing, because he too let out a small sigh and sat back. "I'm not too surprised," He murmured, standing up and ruffling his black hair. "It's a shame they couldn't have stayed put and quiet a few minutes longer."

I sighed again, "Yeah well what are you going to do?" I asked, outstretching my hand to him.

Fang took my hand and pulled me up to him, then into his arms so that I was facing him. "This," He lowered his face to mine, and kissed my lips again.

"Max, Fang, if we catch you doing anything then it will scar us for the rest of our lives," Iggy called mockingly, a grin in his voice. Crap, they were closer. Fang rolled his eyes and scowled in the direction that Iggy's voice came, making me chuckle. I kept his hand in mine, our fingers entwined, and we followed the sound of crunching leaves.

We didn't have to travel too far, they were about half way the distance between the camp and our little clearing.

"We're right here," I snapped at Iggy, turning him around and pushing him back towards the camp.

"And what where you two children doing?" Iggy asked, a smirk in his voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing," I answered simply. Iggy slipped out of my grip on his shoulder and turned around to face me, almost as if he could see me. His aim with his glazed over eyes was getting much better, he was staring _just_ above my eyes, probably at my eyebrows.

Iggy cocked one of his eyebrows, and the smirk grew. "Of course you were doing nothing!" He cried, raising his hands up in the air as a sign of defeat, then chuckled and continued walking. He sighed and shook his head. "Nothing," He scoffed. "Yeah, nothing but each other."

My jaw dropped open and I narrowed my eyes at him. Fang scowled and gave Iggy's shoulder a hard smack.

"Hitting a blind man is unfair play," Iggy scolded as we walked into the clearing, wagging one of his finger's in Fang's direction. Fang just rolled is eyes in response.

"You pervert!" I huffed, "Even if we were doing anything, you would have no idea, because as you said: _You're blind." _Jeez, once you think they've gotten maybe a little more mature they go and pull _that_ card on you.

Iggy shook his head. "Nuh-uh. I'd be able to hear you." Iggy grinned at this and I grumbled, crossing my arms and sitting down near the others cross-legged. Fang leaned against a tree and just shook his head and Iggy's bluntness.

Angel blinked with a small frown. "Um...What would Iggy be able to hear...?" Angel asked slowly.

Gazzy shook his head. "Ange, you really don't want to know," He told her.

I frowned. "Um, Gazzy, what do you think the answer is? And if you have the correct one, how the _heck_ did you learn about that?" The Gasman turned bright red, then looked at the ground.

Nudge turned her sort of disgusted gaze away from the Gasman to me. "...So where are we headed now Max?"

I pursed my lips together and thought for a moment. Fang glanced at me with a cocked eyebrow, so I knew I wasn't going to get any help on this one. As I sighed at the thought, suddenly something popped into my head. _"Detroit, Michigan." _I said at the same time the Voice thought those very words to me.

The Gasman frowned, probably at the thought of heading to such a grungy town. "Why?" He asked, his nose wrinkling in distaste.

I chuckled at his obvious displeasure and ruffled his short blond hair. "There's someone we need to meet up with," I told him, standing up and snapping my wings out from my back. I shook them out a bit.

Fang pushed himself off the chair and opened up his wings. He motioned to the sky. "Up and away guys."


End file.
